Pup
by mud
Summary: Yugi, a normal teen living a normal life, goes out one day to find a pet. A pup to be exact. Pups are half-human half-dog creatures. Yugi goes out in search and gets a total surprise at what he finds.


I own nothing!! Ha ha!! You can't sue me!!!  
  
This is supposed to be really cute but watch out for the mature scenes in there!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Yugi Motou walked down the road in search of a new pet. He was interested in any pups for sale. Pups are half-human half-dog creatures. They are smaller than normal people and have a few differences. One, they have paws instead of hands. Two, they have these cute dog ears that stick out of their hair. Three, they have their own mating season. Four, they have a tail. And five, they can be kept just like a dog but you could teach it to talk. Yugi wanted one that would be just like a dog and didn't talk to humans but still listened to him.  
  
He didn't want a puppy, he wanted an adolescent pup, which would be a teen in human years. He learned that they breed better at a young age. He wanted his to have puppies.  
  
He saw a local pet shop and entered, the bell ringing. He looked around the store, noticing that it was attached to a house. He saw a large box and approached it. Inside were a bunch of puppies for sale. He thought they were cute but he wanted one a bit older. He walked up to the store owner.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for a pup." He said to the man.  
  
"Well, we only have a few in stock today and they're in isle 3." The man said as he pointed to an isle.  
  
Yugi walked over to it and looked at all the pups in their cages. He saw one that had pretty black hair but he was looking for a female so he could get some puppies. He walked around some more and came across and brown haired female pup. She was licking her paw and she smiled up at him.  
  
Yugi smiled, this one was perfect. He started to walk towards the man but something caught his attention. A small paw was grabbing from under a door. It moved from side to side, as if looking for something*. Yugi smiled and bent down. He grabbed the paw and the paw grabbed his hand, pulling it under.  
  
Yugi felt a small tongue lick his hand before he pulled his hand out. The paw still grabbed at his hand and tried to pull him back. He continued the small tug-of-war game with the little creature before letting go. He heard a small thud as he guessed the creature fell backwards. Yugi stood and opened the door.  
  
Sitting on the floor of the closet was a pup. The odd thing was that he looked almost exactly like Yugi! Crimson eyes peered at him with curiosity as the little pup stood. Yugi reached down, he picked it up and carried it out of the closet. He walked over to the man.  
  
When the man saw the pup he smiled. "Ah, I see you have found my rare little treasure."  
  
"Rare?" Yugi asked as he looked down at the pup.  
  
"Yes, this one is rare. He is a male with some female parts inside of him. They were put there genetically. He can have puppies but still be a male at the same time." The man explained.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. He had heard of these before but never thought of actually seeing one. This was just what he needed!! "How much is he?"  
  
"Well, you give me an offer." The man said.  
  
"Um, $500?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure, here is a free instruction manual and a leash. Enjoy having your pup." The man said as he handed Yugi a rope leash and a book.  
  
Yugi took it and carried the pup outside and on his way home. "What to call you?"  
  
He looked at the pup and noticed it looked like a darker version of himself. "How about Yami? You seem darker than me." He said.  
  
They reached his house and he put the pup on the ground. "Until we go shopping, you'll have to sleep on a bundle of clothes." He said.  
  
Yami started to sniff around his new home. He learned some stuff so far. One, his master was very nice. Two, his master lived in a big house {hey, give him some credit, he lived in a closet!}. Three, sofas smell weird. He sniffed around some more and found himself in another room.  
  
He stood and walked around the tiled room. His tail was wagging when he smelled something good. He looked up to see a cooked ham sitting on the counter.  
  
Yugi walked into the kitchen in time to see Yami reaching up to get the ham for dinner. "No Yami!!! Bad boy!!" Yugi yelled as he put the ham in the oven, out of Yami's reach.  
  
Yami looked up and his stomach growled. He watched as Yugi sighed and reached up and grabbed a can. He opened it and a good smell wafted to Yami's nose. Mmmm, chicken flavored.  
  
Yugi opened the can of pup food and poured it into a bowl. He set it on the floor and watched Yami eat it. He smiled when he noticed what Yami was wearing. A small leather outfit made specially for him, how cute.  
  
He walked over to the phone and dialed his friend's number.  
  
"Hello? This is Ryou Bakura speaking." Ryou, his friend said.  
  
"Hey Ryou, it's me Yugi. Did you get your pup yet?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh yes, and he is the cutest thing in the world. Strange, he looked just like me. He is a male, I bought him for your female for when you get it." Ryou said.  
  
"Mine looks like me to!! He is rare though, he is a half." Yugi said as he watched Yami lick the bowl.  
  
"A half?! How did you get it?! Jou got his today, it's also a male." Ryou said, amazed.  
  
"Well, I'll call him. I found him at a local pet shop. He was in a closet and his paw was stuck out. I played a little game with him and then opened the door. He was sitting there looking at me. Oh, you have to see his pretty eyes, they are a deep crimson, like blood. I bought him and came home. He almost ate dinner, though." Yugi said as he laughed.  
  
"Well, mating season starts in 2 weeks, we should let our pups get used to each other. I'm coming over and I'll call Jou too, Bye!" Ryou said.  
  
"Bye, Ryou!" Yugi said and hung up. He turned to see Yami was not there. "Where is he now?"  
  
Yugi walked into the living room to see Yami scratching the back door. He opened the door and watched Yami run out and do his business with a large sigh. Yami came in happy and looked at Yugi.  
  
Yugi shut the door and looked down at him. "You are going to meet some friends today Yami." Yugi said. He smiled when Yami gave him a questioning look.  
  
~*~ To be continued!! ~*~  
  
How do you like? Good? Bad? Sorry if the rating is a little high, the reason for it should be up in a while. Sorry if I made the description confusing, I tried. Well, drop a review and tell me what you think, I'll try to make my chapters longer! See ya!!  
  
* My cat does this! We will lock the cat door and he will try to unlock it be putting his paw under the door and looking for the lock.. If you give him something, he'll pull it under and smell it! It's so funny!! 


End file.
